Una Navidad Para Recordar
by Kjmima
Summary: Todo comenzó con una hermosa amistad y se volvió un gran amor y mas cuando se empieza en un mes que me gusta celebrar en Diciembre, feliz navidad para todos y prospero Año 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas estoy de regreso me vino la inspiración mas con esta época que me gusta no sera tan larga y espero que les guste. Y quiero agradecer a la Peqke mi beta en esta historia bueno espero que les guste y me dejen un pequeño comentario y nos seguimos leyendo **

* * *

**Una Navidad para recordar**

Estoy viendo como cae la nieve y ver a mis dos amores jugar mientras mi pequeña princesa duerme tranquila, amo a mi familia, y más por que en estas fechas la familias están juntas, y pasan momentos felices, pero para mí el mismo 25 día de navidad fue el mejor regale que tuvimos la familia Cullen Swan, te preguntaras ¿por digo eso? Por sencillamente nació nuestra hermosa Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan así eso, pero te voy a contar como conocí a mi esposo y como termine casada y con dos hermosos hijos, perdón digo tres hijos porque estoy embarazada si como lees, embarazada y tengo 4 meses y estoy feliz, ahora si te cuento como sucedieron las cosas.

* * *

Bueno chicas este es el comienzo en fb Cree un grupo llamado Una Navidad Para Recordar donde voy a colocar imágenes de cada capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas se preguntaran por que volvio a escribir lo mismo lo que pase que me di cuenta que habia ciertas cosas que tenia que cambiar y gracias Yoimi Shalom que es mi beta volver a subir los capitulos pero corregidos y espero que les guste de nuevo nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Una Navidad Para Recordar**

Como siempre me miraba en el espejo, y sentía que no era yo. Cada año era igual, una cena con la familia Cullen. "La familia perfecta", sí…. claro, si supieran. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen es todo lo contrario, un playboy, mujeriego, cabezota y podría seguir añadiéndole adjetivos. Al contrario de su hermano mayor Emmett el cual es un buen hombre y está casado con mi prima Rosalie. Y eso sin dejar atrás al apuesto y prestigioso abogado Jasper el hermano mediano. Jasper es un chico de buen corazón, el cual está también casado con mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon; una chica especial y además amante a las compras la cual me volvía loca. Digo, no es que no me guste ir de compras, pero no es mi pasión….mi pasión es ser ginecóloga. Me encuentro en mi habitación probándome que vestido me queda mejor para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Oh si lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, hija de Renne Dwyer quién trabaja como maestra. Mi madre es una gran mujer…adorable madre al igual que mi padre Charlie Swan, un gran hombre y un gran doctor. Por su profesión fue que conoció donde conoció a Carlisle Cullen.

Toc, Toc

—¿Quién?—dije mientras miraba que vestido ponerme.

—Hija puedo pasar.—preguntó mi mama.

—Pasa mamá.—le dije mientras miraba los vestidos

—¿Aún no decides decides cual ponerte Bella?—preguntó mi mamá riéndose, sabiendo que me costaba siempre decidir que vestido ponerme. Esto la verdad sucedía porque no me gustaban muchos los vestidos.

—Mamá, tu bien sabes que los vestidos no son lo mío.—le dije sonriendo.

—Pequeña eso ya lo sé, ¿Recuerdas cuando llorabas e ibas corriendo al despacho de tu padre, diciendo que odiabas cuando te ponía vestidos?—dijo recordando esos momentos.

—Nunca los voy a olvidar mamá.—le dije riendo

—Bueno hija, tengo la solución esta vez. Ponte un pantalón de vestir y listo, no te compliques la vida pequeña.

—Sabes que si llevo eso, una chica diminuta y otra rubia me van a matar con la mirada.—le dije mirándola seria, pero a su vez con una sonrisa.

—Rose y Alice, nunca van a querer matarte sabiendo que te quieren en su grupo de cuñadas, así que descarta esa idea.—dijo viendo aquella foto cerca de mi cama.

—Mamá, Edward y yo solo somos amigos…nada más que amigos, además todos sabemos como es, así que no.—le dije enojada y cruzando los brazos.

—Algún día te voy a repetir las mismas palabras Bella y a ver que me respondes hija. Algo es claro, cuando el amor llega es para cambiar tu vida. Bueno me voy a la cocina a terminar de dar algunos toques al postre, te quiero pequeña.— dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo mi madre. Bueno… Edward tiene su atractivo…tiene buen cuerpo, ojos verdes despampanantes, y ese famoso pelo cobrizo, pero que me vaya a enamorar de él, no…no estaba tan loca. Además él es cinco años mayor que yo, yo tengo 23 años y él tiene 27 años. Decidí sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente y seguí viendo que me pondría hoy en la noche.

**EPOV**

Acción de gracias… un día para agradecer. Y a decir verdad tengo mucho que agradecer. Tengo dos hermanos maravillosos, Emmett Cullen el cual tiene treinta y siete años y es un gran empresario. Él se encarga de la empresa del Abuelo Anthony en New York junto con su esposa Rosalie la cual tiene treinta y cinco años. Están casados y cuentan con dos hermosas princesas. Emma tiene ocho años y es la que más parecido tiene a Rose, Daniela de cinco años, tiene los ojos y el cabello de mi hermano, pero la sonrisa es de Rosalie. Y mi otro hermano Jasper Cullen, un gran abogado reconocido en la firma del bufete de los Brandon. Si… mi hermano trabaja con su suegro y Alice mi cuñada enana es muy especial para mí. Mi hermano tiene treinta y tres años y Alice veintitrés, sé que se llevan mucho de diferencia, pero ellos dicen que en el amor no hay edad.

En parte tiene razón, ellos ahora tiene al pequeño Jackson el cual tiene tres años y es una ternurita. Espero que algún día ser padre y cuidar a mi familia como lo hacen mis hermanos.

Por otro lado están mi madre Esme Masen. Una mujer bellísima, gran madre y además tiene su propia empresa de decoraciones. Mi padre Carlisle Cullen es un gran y reconocido doctor aquí en Los Ángeles. Él es el presidente y dueño del hospital donde yo estoy trabajando como pediatra junto con una persona a quién considero especial en mi vida. ¿Quién esa chica? Ella es la que me quita el aliento…pienso en ella en cada momento…sus ojos color chocolate…su piel blanca y su hermoso pelo color castaño la cual la hace parecer una muñequita de porcelana, si solo supiera que la quiero a mi lado para siempre. Algún día lo sabrás Isabella Swan, mejor dicho Cullen se escucha mejor… Isabella Cullen.

—Hijo ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó mi madre.

—Claro mamá pasa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mmmm..haciendo algunas cosas pendientes.—mentí, oyes no le diría que pensaba en Isabella.—¿Y tú?

—Pues preparando la cena de Acción De Gracias y llamando a tu hermano Emmett a ver si vendría y me dijo que si.— dijo feliz.

—Ya ves que te dije que si iban a venir mamá.-le dije riendo.

—Muy chistoso hijo y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con tu sabes?—me dijo sonriendo.

—Allí lo llevo, me cuesta estar cerca de ella, pero a veces siento que solo me mira como su mejor amigo y eso me pone triste.—dije viendo una foto de Bella y mía cuando ella se había graduado de la preparatoria.

—Dale tiempo hijo, cuando menos te lo esperes estarán casados, así que cambia esa cara que dentro dos horas la vasa ver.—me dijo sonriendo y dándome un abrazo, salió del despacho que compartía con papá.

Bueno Edward es hora de irse arreglar, antes que venga mi cuñada y me haga una guerra porque no me he arreglado, me dije. Me fui a mi habitación pensando lo que me dijo mi mamá, pero sabía que alguien iba faltar en esta cena. Un gran amigo para la familia Swan y Cullen nuestro amigo y compañero Jacob Black. Él se fue a estudiar al extranjero donde conoció una hermosa chica llamada Leah. Se conocieron, al poco tiempo volviendose novios y a los tres años se casaron. Tiene dos hermoso hijos, Seth que tiene cinco años y Sam con dos años pero esta vez no podría venir ya que su suegro se encontraba algo dedicado de salud. Aunque prometió venir para navidad y año nuevo.

**BPOV**

¡Lista! ya acabé, ahora a ir a la casa de los Cullen. Bueno… aquí vamos, me decía yo misma con algo de ansiedad. Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchaba las risas de mis padres en la sala, me gustaba escucharlos así.

—Ya estoy lista.—dije viendo a mis padres bailando en medio de la sala.

—Pero mira Renne, ¡Que hermosa mujer tengo enfrente!, tendré que actuar como guardaespaldas esta noche para que nadie toque a mi princesa.—dijo papá riendo junto con mamá.

—Tienes toda la razón Charlie.—le dijo mi madre.

—Muy chistosos, mejor vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde.—les dije apuntándoles con mi dedo, se rieron y nos fuimos. Como siempre tan educado y respetuoso James nos abrió la puerta del auto. James tenia años de trabajar en la familia junto con su esposa Victoria. Tenían dos niñas hermosas Jessica y Emily. A veces me ponía a jugar con ellas, siempre desee tener hermanitas o hermanitos pero no se pudo. Aunque con ellas las disfrutaba muchisimo, e igual ellas conmigo. A lo lejos escuchaba que me hablaban, cuando me di cuenta era mi padre.

—Disculpa ¿Que me decías papá?—le dije sonrojada.

—¿En qué mundo andas hija?—preguntó papá sonriendo.

—En un mundo en el cual no se encuentra quiénes ustedes piensan.—les dije algo enojada.

—Nadie ha dicho nada Bella, tú misma lo dijiste.—dijo mi madre.

—Lo que te estaba preguntando es ¿Cómo te fue esta semana?-dijo mi padre.

—Muy bien papá, gracias por preguntar y por cierto James ¿Como está la familia?-le pregunté mientras abrazaba a papá.

—Muy bien Señorita Bella, emocionadas por saber que les va traer Santa Claus, y mi esposa está muy bien.-dijo sonriendo James.

Nos dirigiamos a la casa de los Cullen, mejor dicho Mansión e igual que la mía, aunque no nos creíamos más que nadie por lo que teníamos; pues no éramos ese tipo de personas. Esas personas que se creían y humillaban a los demás, nosotros en cambios teníamos corazón.

—Bueno familia Swan hemos llegado.—dijo James.

—Gracias James y otra cosita regresa con tu familia a celebrar Acción de Gracias yo te llamo cuando tengas que venir por nosotros,saludos a las pequeñas y tu esposa.—dijo mi papá sonriendo.

—Gracias Señor Swan los saludos se los voy a dar, e igual disfruten la cena y nos vemos más tarde.—dijo James saliendo rumbo a su hogar.

—Lista hija.—dijo mi mamá sonriendo

—Lista mamá—le contesté agarrando el brazo de mi papá. Entramos al hogar Cullen, pero algo dentro mí me decía que todo iba a cambiar después de esta cena.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios de nuevo =0) feliz tarde a todas


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas y que Tengan un Lindo inicio de Año si por fin estamos en el 2013 que este año sea mejor que el año pasado y nos leemos abajo **

* * *

**Una Navidad Para Recordar**

**EPOV**

Vi la hora y faltaba poco para ver a mi dulce ángel. Á lo lejos comencé a escuchar voces y en ese momento su dulce risa resonó. Me puse nervioso, ya habían llegado, era el momento que debía de bajar. Vamos Edward, tu puedes, me animé. Me encamine para salir de mi habitación a encontrarme con mi dulce ángel. Bajé las escaleras, mientras observaba las fotos de cada etapa de nuestra niñez que se encontraban colgadas en la pared. ¡Como habíamos crecidos!, mis dos hermanos se encontraban casados y con hijos, mientras yo esperaba ser correspondido. Había llegado a la sala topándome con un bello ángel que se veía muy hermosa y estaba riendo. Me acerqué para saludar.

—Buenas noches, Charlie, Rene, Bella.

—Buenas noches Eddy.—dijo Rene riendo, sabiendo que no me gustaba que me dijeran Eddy.

—Cambia esa cara Ed.—dijo mi padre riendo también.

—Vamos Edward, si desde pequeño te gusta que te digan Ed y ahora ¿Ya no?—dijo riendo.

—Está bien, solo porque eres tu Rene, voy a dejar que me digas así.—dije sonriendo.

—Eres rápido para convencer.—dijo mi bello ángel.

—Algo, no siempre.

—Lo que digas Ed.-dijo riendo y los demás empezaron a reír.

—¡Familias llegamos!— se escuchó el grito de mi hermano desde la puerta.

—Nunca va cambiar, ¿Cierto?—dijo Bella arqueando una ceja.

—Cierto.—contesté.

—Vaya si ya están todos, esto se pone mejor, por cierto como estas Eddie.—dijo Emmett, riendo como siempre.

—Tío Ewar.—dijo la princesa Daniel, se veía hermosa, abrí mis brazos y la cargué.

—¿Como esta mi hermosa princesa?—dije besando su frente.

—Hey, ¿Para el abuelo no hay nada?—preguntó mi papá abriendo su brazos.

—Abue.—dijo Emma corriendo para los brazos de mi padre.

—Pero miren que grande estas, cada día más hermosa como tu madre—dijo mi papá cargándola.

—¡Tía Bela!-dijo Daniel, así la llamaban.

—Hola peques, pero mírate que hermosa estás.—dijo Bella acercándose a mí para besar la frente de Daniel.

—¿Y para la abuelita no hay nada?-dijo mi mamá.

—Abue.—gritaron las dos, eso quería decir que la tenía que soltar para que fueran abrazar a mamá.

—Pero mis bellas princesas están más hermosas y grandes cada día.—dijo mi madre abrazando a las dos y dando un beso en la frente a cada una.

—Buenas noches a todos.—dijo Rose riendo.

—Hola hija, como siempre cada vez más hermosa.—dijo mi madre abrazándola.

—Gracias Esme, pero tú no te quedas atrás e igual te ves hermosa.

—Todos reímos, Rose eran como una hermana para mi, en el sentido que con ella podía hablar, me escuchaba y me daba consejos, era la única que sabía lo que sentía por Bella.

—Hola hermano.—me dijo Rose dándome un abrazo.

—Pero mírate hermana, veo que mi hermano si te cuidad como debe.—le dije besando su frente.

—Más le vale, sino duerme en el sofá.-dijo Rose riendo.

—Ey, estoy presente.—dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

—Bells, pero mírate que hermosa estas.—dijo Rose acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

—Yo digo lo mismo de ti Rose.—dijo Bella.

—Pero Bella no te reconocía que linda estas, veo que tienes a muchos médicos y practicantes atrás tuyo.—dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba y eso no me hizo gracia.

—Lo dudo mucho hermano oso, teniendo los perros guardianes que tengo a mi lado lo dudo.—dijo viendo a mi padre, Charlie y por último a mí.

—¿Qué?, solo te cuido cariño, como cualquier padre lo hace.—dijo Charlie.

—Lo que digas papa.—dijo Bella rodeando los ojos.

—Bueno hablemos de otra cosa mejor.—dijo Rose viéndome y se lo agradecí con la mirada. Sentí que alguien jalaba mi pantalón y cuando bajé la mirada encontré un pequeño sonriendo y enseñando sus primeros dientes.

—Ío ewar.—dijo el pequeño Jackson que enseguida lo cargué, empecé hacerle cosquillas y empezó a reírse.

—Buenas noches familia.—dijo Jasper agarrado de la mano de su esposa Alice.

—Hola hermano, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!—dijo Emmett.

—Tienes razón, tanto tiempo sin vernos.-dijo Jasper riendo.

Pero había algo extraño en la mirada de Alice, se miraba triste, y estaba callada, ella no era así algo estaba pasando y iba averiguar.

—Hola hija.—dijo Esme abrazándola.

—Hola Esme.—dijo Alice con voz de tristeza.

Vi que Rose miraba a Jasper con mirada asesina e igual Bella a Jasper ¿Qué estaba pasando? En serio tendría que averiguar.

—Bueno familia pasemos a cenar.—dijo mamá llevándose en cada mano a sus princesas mientras yo tenía al pequeño Jack.

—Hijo déjame cargar a este hermoso príncipe.—dijo mi padre abriendo los brazos para cargar a su nieto. Se lo di pero me di cuenta que Jasper y Emmett estaban viendo a través de la ventana.— Ve con ellos y averigua que está pasando, no me gusta la mirada de tu hermano mayor.—dijo mi papá.

—Lo haré.

Me dirijí hacia donde se encontraban mis hermanos. Se encontraban en el patio cuando vi que Emmett tenía sus manos en puños y su mirada asesina traspasaba a Jasper, algo si estaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—les dijes ambos.

—Pregúntale a tu hermano.—dijo Emmett enojado

—No fue mi intención, solo sucedió, lo juro.—contestó Jasper con tristeza.

—¿De que hablan?—pregunté.

—Resulta que tu hermano le puso los cuernos a la pequeña duende y la amante le dijo a Alice que está esperando un hijo de Jasper.—dijo Emmett furioso.

—¿Qué tu qué? ¡Por el amor de Dios!, Jasper ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿No que amas a Alice? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para hacer una cosa así?.—le dije furioso.

—Ya dije que fue un error, no era lo que quería hacer, y no me siento muy bien por lo que hice, estoy arrepentido.—dijo Jasper con tristeza en su mirada, y en su voz.

—Lo dudo, hermanito, ahora entiendo porque Alice paso esa semana con Rose en ese viaje de negocios, por lo mismo estoy en lo cierto.—dijo Emmett algo calmado.

—Si, y no fue fácil para mí llegar a la casa y no verla recibirme con un beso y cargando a Jack, pero ahora no sé que más hacer para que me perdone. Vivimos en la misma casa, pero dormimos en habitaciones separadas, y me deja poco tiempo en cargar a Jack o cuidarlo siempre lo quiere para ella misma.—dijo Jasper llorando.

—Todos comentemos errores hijo.—dijo papá acercándose con decepción en su mirada.

—Papá ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? —pregunté con preocupación.

—Lo suficiente para escuchar y saber lo que realmente esta pasando.

—En seriolo siento, no quería que pasara, lo juro.-dijo Jasper llorando.

—Hijo, te voy a decir que me siento decepcionado por lo que hiciste, Alice es una gran mujer, madre y una hermosa compañera. La considero como una hija, pero me duele saber que dentro del matrimonio le fallaras tan vil mente. Yo nunca les enseñé eso, nunca engañé a su madre de eso modo, pero digo somos humanos y cometemos errores; pero también los podemos arreglar, así que arregla este problema.—dijo abrazando a Jasper el cual empezó a llorar mientras papá lo abrazaba más fuerte.

La cena fue en total silencio. Mamá al igual que los Swan sabian que algo pasaba pero nadie dijo nada. Después de ese día las cosas fueron cambiando. Mi hermano y mi cuñada fueron a un consejero matrimonial y arreglaron la situación. Al principio les costó, pero poco a poco cuando habla con ellos se les escuchaba mejor. María, así se llamaba la mujer que se metió en el matrimonio de mi hermano. Esta confesó que cuando tuvo relaciones con Jasper ella ya estaba embarazada y no sabía cómo dar la noticia a su padres así que utilizo a Jasper. Ella se fue del país, y ya no supimos nada. Sin darnos cuenta estábamos ya en diciembre, la época navideña donde los almacenes estaban decorados según la época que se celebraba. En todos los lugares las personas y niños cantaban villancicos, se miraba la alegría en cada una de las personas, a excepción dl hospital.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó una voz melodiosa.

—Claro Bella, pasa.—contesté moviendo la mano para que se acercara.

—¿Que te tiene tan concentrado que no escuchastes cuando abrí la puerta?—preguntó Bella tomando asiento en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Recordando muchas cosas.—dije algo apenado.

—Todo está arreglado y la duende apareció de nuevo, es bueno tener a Alice de regreso.— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno Edward, tengo que hablar contigo de un tema importante.-me poniéndose seria.

—Tú dirás Bella.

Verás Edward, me llegó un correo del hospital de Italia y dicen que me necesitan a mas tardar el 5 de enero para suplir a Jane Vulturi, ya que ella está pronta de dar a luz. Tú sabes que Jane y Alec son personas importantes para mí, son como mis hermanos. Y no digamos al abuelo Cayo.—dijo Bella sonrojada. Sabía que mi tío tenía planeado otra cosa en serio este viejito no se les escapa nada.

—Bella… escucha, mi tío me llamó hace dos días diciendo lo que estaba pasando y además pidió permiso que tanto tu cómo yo fueramos a Italia a suplir a Jane y a Félix. Como sabes Félix se casa la tercera semana de enero con Irina Denali, está algo loco con lo de la boda.—dije acercándome y poniéndome de rodillas subiendo el rostro de Bella para que me viera a los ojos.

—En serio no lo sabía, pensé que te enojarías o buscarías a otra persona para reemplazarme y mandarla en vez de mí.—dijo con timidez.

Bells, claro que nunca haría eso, además se que eres capaz de encargarte del puesto de Jane en Italia, además mi prima te adora como no tienes idea, como te dije no vas sola, irás conmigo.—le dije acariciando su hermoso rostro.

—Eso ya lo sé, quiero mucho a tu familia y no puedo creer que ya Félix y Irina están a punto de casarse . Me preguntaba cuando lo hará Tayna.—dijo riendo.

—Tayna está muy pequeña y si lo dices delante de Eleazar pegaría el grito al cielo.—dije riendo.

—Tenemos reunión y nadie dijo nada.—dijo mi papá entrando a mi oficina junto con Charlie. Nos miraron y sonrieron y fue entonces que me di cuenta que aún seguía acariciando el rostro de Bella. Rápidamente quite la mano levantándome, lo cual Bella imitó.

—¿Es que acasó hoy es el día en que todo mundo entra a mi consultorio sin avisarme?—Pregunté en tono serio.

—Hola Carlisle, papá.—saludo Bella aún sonrojada en el modo que nos encontraron.

—Hola Bells.—dijo mi padre sonriendo.

—Hola pequeña.—dijo Charlie sonriendo también.

—¿Cuál es el motivo para que estén aquí?—les pregunté mientras Bella y yo tomábamos asiento . Nuestros padres se quedaron de pie.

—Bueno, tu tío Aro me llamó diciéndome que les había enviado a ti y Bella un correo explicando los motivos porqué tiene que estar en el hospital de Italia.—dijo viendo los libros que tenía en mi librería.

—Exacto papá, de eso hablaba con Bella antes que llegaras.

—¿Y qué decisión has tomado pequeña?—dijo Charlie mientras toma asiento a la par de su hija.

—Bueno estaba pensando que es buena idea.

—Eso pensé, lo interesante es decirle a tu madre—dijo Charlie algo serio.

—Lo tendrá que entender papá, además es mi trabajo ¿no?-dijo Bella algo enojada, de los dos el mas protector era Rene.

—¿Y tu hijo que piensas?—preguntó mi papá.

—Me parece buena idea ver cómo van manejando el hospital y además pasar un poco de tiempo con la familia también.—le dije sonriendo

—A tu mamá le alegrara mucho, además está feliz por organizar la boda de Félix y Irina. Como pasa el tiempo, primero Kate ahora es Irina y al pobre Eleazar solo le queda Tanya.—dijo mi padre.

—Cuesta saber que tu princesa ya no estará contigo y ya no vivirá bajo tu techo. Dímelo a mí, que cuando le toque a Bella me costará mucho hacerme la idea que mi pequeña ya creció—dijo Charlie agarrando la mano de Bella.

—Papa, falta mucho para que pase, así que para mientras disfrútame cuando puedas.—dijo Bella abrazando a su papá.

—En eso tienes razón Charlie siempre soñamos con tener una niña, pero también estamos felices de haber tenido tres hombres, dos que han formado su familia y uno que espero pronto de la noticia.-dijo mi papá viéndome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Algún día papa, algún día.—le dije sonriendo

—Bueno Dr. Cullen, Dra. Swan nos retirarnos, porque tenemos un rico y suculento almuerzo con nuestras hermosas esposas.—dijo Charlie viendo a Carlisle.

—Tienes razón Dr. Swan tenemos que irnos ya.

—Bueno vayan antes que nuestras madres los hagan trabajar más de lo que han trabajado en el Hospital y ustedes saben que será compras navideñas.-dijo Bella riendo por los rostros de mi papa y Charlie.

—Tiene toda la razón Bella, si fuera yo me hubiese ido ya.—dije riendo junto con Bella viendo los rostros de nuestros padres.

—¿Sabes algo Charlie?, estos pequeños diablillos no han cambiado en nada.—dijo mi papa riendo.

—Tienes toda la razón Carlisle.—dijo Charlie riendo saliendo con Carslile de la oficina.

—Bueno Dr. Cullen se da cuenta que solo nosotros vamos almorzar—dijo Bella arqueando una ceja.

—Me he dado cuenta Dra. Swan. Y viendo la hora ya tengo hambre, así que me toca invitar a mi.— dije mientras me quitaba la bata poniéndola en su lugar. Caminé hacia la puerta abriendo esta para que Bella pasara.

—Ángela, estaré almorzando cualquier cosas me llamas al celular por favor.—le dije a mi secretaria. Ángela era una gran amiga de Bella, estudiaron juntas en la preparatoria. Yo había estudiado con su esposo Ben el cual era Dentista en el hospital.

—Está bien Dr. Cullen, cualquier cosa yo le aviso. Por cierto Dra. Bella necesito hablar contigo después que regresea.—le dijo Ángela sonriendo.

—Te estaré esperando, en mi consultorio.—le dijo Bella.

—Caminamos al consultorio de Bella . Cuando llegamos saludamos a Breé la cual era su secretaria.

—Buenas tardes, Dra. Swan, Dr. Cullen.—nos dijo Breé sonriendo.

—¿Algo importante mientras estuve con el Dr. Cullen?—preguntó Bella.

—Nada, todo ha estado tranquilo.—le dijo.

—Bueno Bree, Edward y yo iremos almorzar cualquier cosa, me llamas al celular.—le dijo Bella mientras entraba a su consultorio a dejar su bata.

Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen, y muy buenas tardes Bree, esta hermosa flor es para una hermosa princesa.-dijo Riley un enamorado que tenía Bree. Bree se puso roja como un tomate.

—Veo que Romeo ya llegó.-dijo Bella saliendo del consultorio riendo.

—Que pena Dra. Swan.—dijo Bree apenada.

—Bree, ve almorzar con Riley no te preocupes por el teléfono déjalo que las llamadas se transfieran a mi celular, te mereces pasar un día con tu Romeo.—le dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Gracias Dra. Swan, se lo agradezco en gran manera.—dijo Riley igual aún mas rojo que Bree.

—Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos más tarde.—dije riendo junto a Bella.

—Tan lindo el amor, como Riley procura que cada día sea mejor para Bree después de la perdida de su padre. Me agrada el chico para Bree, hacen una hermosa pareja. Me gustaría que Bree le dé el sí a Riley para que anden juntos.— dijo Bella sonriendo, se miraba hermosa y sus ojos brillaban de una forma hermosa.

—Vaya Bella ¿Le harás de cupído ahora?—dije sonriendo mientras ella me sacaba la lengua.

—Muy chistoso Dr. Cullen.

Fuimos almorzar a nuestro lugar preferido a la Bella Italia. Comimos entre risas y anécdotas de nuestras infancias, pero cada minuto que pasaba con Bella era más memorable. Esperaba que este hermoso ángel me aceptara más que un amigo. Recuerdo la noche que hablé con Rosalie.

_Flash Back_

—_Y ¿Cómo van las cosas hermanito?.__—__preguntó Rose del otro lado de la línea._

—_Van dos que tres, pero tengo miedo de perder nuestra amistad__—__-le dije con voz preocupante._

—_Vamos Edward, no creo que eso pase, algo me dice que en el fondo Bella siente algo por ti._

_¿Tú crees? es que la verdad Bella es muy importante para mí y espero que algún día se convierta en la Señora Cullen.__—__le dije con ilusión._

—_Y así será, hermanito, pero tienes que dar el primer paso, invítala al cine, a comer, a dar un paseo por la playa, o simplemente un paseo en el parque._

—_Tienes razón, gracias Rose eres única y especial como te quiero hermanita._

—_Te recuerdo que gracias a ti, estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso y tenemos dos hermosas princesas.__—__dijo riendo._

_Fin Flash Back_

—Edward, ¿Me escucha? preguntó Bella.

—Si, perdón…¿Qué me decías?—dije apenado.

—Te dije si quieres postre.—dijo con preocupación.

—Si, quiero postre y quita esa cara de preocupación que no pasa nada.—dije sonriendo.

—Eso espero, has estado algo distraído últimamente y no me gusta que estés así, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.—dijo mi princesa sonriendo y tomando mi mano.

—Te aseguro que todo está bien.—dije y agarrando su mano y acariciándola.

—Está bien.—dijo sin soltarse de mi agarre y me di cuenta que era hora.

—Bella, ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?—le pregunté aún acariciando su mano.

—Bueno nada, por el momento. Pensaba estar en casa teniendo una tarde de familiar nada más.—dijo mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de pastel de tres leches.

—¿Que te parece si salimos a caminar al parque?-le dije mientras me metía un trozo de pastel de chocolate a mi boca y viendo su reacción. Se quedó un rato pensativa y no me quitaba la mirada de encima como si estuviese analizando algo.

—En serio Edward ¿No te sientes mal?

—Claro que no Bella, además merecemos salir a descansar un rato de todo el trabajo de la semana.—le dije esperando que su respuesta fuese un si.

—En eso tienes razón…. acepto, pero después ¿Podemos ir al cine?

—De acuerdo, luego iremos al cine.— Pagué la cuenta y regresamos al hospital. Cada cual se dirigió a su oficina. Me sentí feliz, al fin tendríamos un fin de semana para nosotros.

—Disculpe que lo moleste Dr. Cullen pero hay una persona quiere hablar con usted.—dijo Ángela, entrando a mi consultorio.

—¿Es algún paciente?—pregunté a lo cual ella negó.

—Me dijo que le urge hablar con usted.

Cuando le iba contestar escuché la voz de Bella,

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes derecho de venir aquí, tu presencia no es bien recibida aquí en el hospital, te pido que te vayas.—dijo Bella con voz de tristeza y rabia. Me levante rápido de mi silla y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me quede en shock. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿Y qué demonios tenía en sus brazos?

* * *

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo y quiero decirles que gracias por leer de nuevo mi fic, tenia cosas que arreglar y gracias a mi linda beta Yoimi por corregir mi historia, y bueno yo se que ya paso todo las festividades pero voy a terminarla por escribir la mini-historia nos seguimos leyendo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, buen día para todas y todos y espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

**Una Navidad Para Recordar **

**Bella Pov**

Cuando la vi quería llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Con que cara venia al hospital hablar con Edward, después de lo que hizo. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero me encontraba igual que Edward, en shock.

—Mami, ¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó el pequeño.

—Max pequeño, te dije que no preguntaras nada por el momento, ¿si?—dijo Victoria.

—Si mami.

Y se preguntaran quien es Victoria. Victoria es mi prima, éramos como hermanas, pero eso cambio el mismo día que se casaba con James Vulturi, si el primo de Edward. Ella lo dejó plantado, pues nunca llegó a la iglesia. El pobre James paso meses buscándola sin tener éxito, cuando se resignó se fue Italia a trabajar con su Tío Aro Vulturi.

—Victoria, Bella ¿Por qué mejor no entramos a la oficina? ¿Ángela, puedes cuidar a Max un rato?—preguntó Edward a lo que Ángela asintió. —Ah, y no dejes entrar a nadie a menos que sean nuestros padres—dijo Edward muy serio.

—Como ordene Dr. Cullen.

—Ahora si podemos pasar.-dijo Edward dándome permiso e igual a Victoria.

—Ahora que solo estamos los tres, me puedes decir, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije con enojo y tristeza.

—Antes que todo en serio me siento fatal y a la vez mal por alejar a Max de James. Si me fui es por que me sentía lastimada por James, yo sé que él nunca les dijo la verdad, pero yo vengo a decirla. No quiero nada, he salido adelante con mi pequeño hijo, pero Max me ha preguntado por su papá y es hora que conozca a su familia.—dijo Victoria mirando la ventana con tristeza y suspirando. ¿Qué tanto hizo James para lastimar a mi prima Vicky?

—Pues habla Victoria, queremos oír tu versión. —dijo Edward con enojo.

—Una semana antes de casarnos, me llegaron unas fotos donde se ve muy feliz a James Zafrina. Esas fotos me destrozaron hasta al fondo de mi ser, además cuando se las enseñé me dijo que era mentira que no creyera en esas fotos. Al principio le creí y después lo sentí extraño en su forma de actuar. Recibía llamadas donde se disculpaba y salía al patio a contestar, no era ninguna tonta sabía lo que sucedía, así que tome la decisión de contratar a un detective para que le siguiera. El detective me mostró fotos y una grabación donde decía que se iba a casar conmigo por su familia y mi familia nada más. Eso me dolió muchísimo, cuando le enseñe las pruebas me dijo que todo era cierto. Eso me destrozo tanto que salí huyendo, me refugie en la casa de mis abuelos por parte de mi padre. No quería saber nada de él, luego de unos meses supe que estaba embarazada.—terminó diciendo Vicky con tristeza. Al escuchar su declaración me sentí sumamente enojada por lo que James le hizo.

—Vicky, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? te hubiéramos ayudado. Te culpamos por algo que no tenias la culpa, pues no sabíamos tu versión de la historia. —dije enojada.

—Lo siento mucho Victoria, mi primo nunca fue santo de mi devoción, pero creí que lo habías abandonado así no más. ¿Por qué no mostraste todas esas pruebas? Así nadie te hubiese culpado. —el tono de Edward era de indignación.

—No lo sé, quizás en el momento no me sentía bien para hacerlo, pero ahora vengo a mostrarles las pruebas a todos. ¿Me acompañarías Bells?—un deje de tristeza adorno su voz.

—Claro que si Vicky, voy hablar con mis papá y mamá, después te aviso. Pero dime, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?—Pregunté tomando su mano en señal de apoyo.

—Estoy en un hotel, vine hoy en la madrugada para ser exactos.

—Bueno Vicky, tengo un apartamento cerca de aquí el cual no ocupo, puedes quedarte allí, así estamos más tranquilos y sabemos que el niño y tú estarán bien. Ahora vamos a comer algo. —dijo Edward sonriendo.

.

Salimos a comer y pasamos una tarde maravillosa conociendo a Max James Masen Swan. Hablamos con nuestras familias la cual escucharon a Vicky, ella nos mostró todas las pruebas de la infidelidad de James. Con un poco de vergüenza mi papá y mi madre se disculparon con Vicky al igual que Esme y Carlisle. Lo más que me sorprendió fue Victoria, quién dijo que había perdonado a James y lo único que quería era que el conociera a su hijo, nada más. No era un secreto ver a Victoria hablar de James y saber que aún lo amaba.

Pasaron los días y Max era el consentido de la familia. Los sobrinos de Edward lo querían y jugaban con él y eso me alegraba, pero llegó el día que todos estábamos esperando. James llegó, habló con Victoria y se perdonaron, además James pidió perdón a mi familia y a los padres de Vicky. Max lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, fue una escena que a todos nos hizo llorar. James le pidió una oportunidad a Victoria y ella aceptó.

**Edward Pov**

Ya había pasado dos semanas de lo sucedido, aún no había tenido el valor de decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella. Era tan difícil decirle cuanto la amaba, mis hermanos, mis cuñadas y mis propios padres me animaban para que me le declarase. Hasta el mismo Charlie y Renne me animaron.

Toc, Toc

—Pase.—dije mientras miraba la cadenita que había comprado como de Bella para navidad.

—Valla hermano, veo que cada día te estas animando más.—dijo Jasper sonriendo y viendo la cadenita con el dije.

Allí voy hermano, pero me cuesta decir las palabras, cada vez que la miro siento mariposas por todo mi estomago y después me quedo sin habla.—dije sentándome en la cama.

—Edward yo sé que vas a encontrar el momento y el lugar adecuado para hablar con Bella y decirle lo que siente por ella.—dijo Jasper sentándose en la cama

—Tienes razón, y dime ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?—le dije sonriendo.

—Va muy bien, cada día amo más a Alice. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por estar con esa hermosa mujer y espero que algún día tú también tengas esa hermosa familia como yo la tengo.—dijo mi hermano poniendo una mano en mi hombro, dándome ánimos.

—Eso espero, pero bueno bajemos a cenar antes que aparezcan todos y saquen el tema de nuevo.—le dije riendo. Guardé la cadenita con el dije en la cajita y después lo puse dentro de mi ropa. Bajamos a cenar, solo esperaba formar una familia pronto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y de nuevo agradecer a Yoimi por ser mi beta en la historia y nos seguimos leyendo mas adelante y de nuevo gracias a mi lectoras y espero sus comentarios =0)**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hola chicas y chicos espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy y espero sus comentarios por favor siiiii, nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

**Una Navidad Para Recordar**

**Bella Pov**

Con todo lo que había pasado ya faltaba una semana para navidad. Todavía me encuentro pensando en el regalo ideal para Edward. Es muy difícil decidirme en que regalarle ya que tiene todo, cuando digo todo es todo. Pero este regalo tiene que ser especial, pues debía ser un obsequio que demostrara mis sentimientos. Si….estoy enamorada de Edward, pensé que esos sentimientos habían sido enterrados en el fondo de mi corazón, pero no, surgieron mucho antes y ahora no quiero que desaparezcan ¿Pero qué debo hacer? Porque si le cuento a sus cuñadas me van a decir "te lo dijimos solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Edward".

Toc, Toc

—Pase. —dije mientras estaba mirando la nieve caer desde la ventana de mi habitación.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?-preguntó mi papá. Á él nunca se le escapaba nada, siempre sabia cuando estaba en serios problemas o cuando algo me preocupaba o simplemente estaba pensando en algo.

—Veras papá, no sé que comprarle a Edward como regalo de navidad.

—No creo que eso sea lo que preocupe, cada año sabes que regalarle a Edward. La verdad, es raro tener esta conversación contigo pequeña, pero como soy tu padre tengo que hacerlo. Bella te quiero mucho, eso ya lo sabes, como también sabes que he vivido más que tu y no me puedes engañar. Un día prometí no dejarte enamorar hasta que tuvieses.—mi padre comenzó a reír.—Pero lo cierto es que los padres tendemos a decir esas clases de babosadas. Bella eres mi hija y te conozco y sé que aunque lo niegues estas enamorada de Edward, puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando mencionas su nombre. —dijo mi padre con esa mirada de "no soy un tonto"

—Bueno, papá ¿Para qué mentirte? tienes razón, estoy enamorada de Edward, y por lo mismo quiero que el regalo de este año sea especial.

—Vengo en un momento. —dijo mi padre.

Me quedé sentada en mi cama, aún pensando cuál sería el regalo perfecto. Segundos después mi padre entró a la habitación con algo en la mano.

—Esto me lo dio tu abuelo pensando que tu serias la siguiente en la generación Swan en la música, pero como nunca te sentiste atraída a ella, lo guarde. Esto es algo que Edward amará por siempre, te lo aseguro princesa.-dijo mi papá entregándome una caja antigua, era hermosa. La abrí y valla sorpresa que me llevé, este definitivamente es el mejor regalo que pudiese hacerle a Edward.

—Gracias papá, te aseguro que a Edward le encantara el regalo, pero ¿Cómo nunca supe de este regalo de la familia?—pregunté, mi padre solo sonrió y me abrazó.

—Sabía que algún día lo ibas a necesitar como regalo, y lo bueno es que quedara dentro de la familia. —dijo mi papá como afirmando sus palabras.

—Papá, en serio piensas ¿Qué Edward me va ver más como una amiga? Yo lo dudo papá, sería un milagro, pero como dicen voy a dejar que el tiempo lo diga todo. Nuevamente, gracias por el regalo. —dije besando su mejilla.

— ¿Para que están los padres? Aunque duela saber que mi pequeña ya creció, pero bueno, tienes que crecer. Recuerda siempre que te amo y que eres lo más importante en mi vida. —dijo mi papá besando mi frente y dándome esa hermosa sonrisa que me gusta ver en su rostro.

Después que mi papá se fue, volví abrir la caja y me encontré con las partituras del gran músico de Mozart. Edward le encantaba tocar el piano y componer melodías. Alguna vez me había platicado de su deseo de obtener las partituras de Mozart. Había ido a varias subastas de antigüedades, pero nunca las encontró. Ahora serían mi regalo de navidad para él.

* * *

**De nuevo gracias por leer la mini-historia que casi termina y gracias a mi linda Beta Yoimi por corregir la historia y espero sus comentarios que son gratis no se van a llegar 5 minutos =0)**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hola chicas espero que estén bien y feliz año 2013 yo se que navidad y año nuevo ya paso pero ya falta poco para que termine la historia y gracias a mi linda beta Yoimi por corregir mis errores ortográficos y ahora si les dejo que leen el capitulo y nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

**Una Navidad Para Recordar**

**EPOV**

La semana pasó rápidamente. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a cuatro días para navidad. Con cada día que pasaba el calendario me recordaba que se acercaba el momento de decirle a Bella todo lo que siento por ella. No…lo sé, no es nada fácil desnudar los sentimientos y me sentía cada vez más nervioso. Lo único que aplacaba los nervios es que estábamos de vacaciones y no nos veíamos todo el tiempo. No es que no quisiera verla, no es eso, es que con ella cerca hubiera tenido un colapso cardíaco con todo el nerviosismo que traía encima. Hace una hora me encontraba sentado en la sala hace una hora, pensando cómo me le iba a declarar. ¿Cómo pedirle a Bella que aceptara ser mi novia antes de irnos a Italia? ¿Qué difícil podría ser articular esas palabras?

Suspiré hondamente, encontrándome cansado mentalmente.

—Suspiras por ella…por su tez blanca y resplandeciente….su pelo castaño ondulado y su rostro el cual parece una muñequita de porcelana. —dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Oye, ¿Cuando vinieron? ¿Por qué no avisaron que iba a venir?—dije abrazando a mi hermosa cuñada.

—Queríamos sorprenderlos, por lo mismo no avisamos, además no me has contestado—dijo Alice riendo.

—Sí, estoy pensando en Bella.

—Lo sabía, ahora si gané la apuesta con Rosalie, por fin gané una apuesta a mi concuña. —dijo Alice saltando como una niña pequeña.

—Sigan apostando a mis espaldas, eso no es justo cuñadita, pero ahora que lo sabes espero que seas discreta por favor. —dije en tono serio como un padre regañando a su hijo por hacer algo malo.

—Ya lo sé papá. —contestó Alice saliendo de la sala para ir a la cocina donde estaban los demás riendo.

Alice era especial y al principio me dolió lo que le hizo Jasper, pero él busco ayuda para salvar su matrimonio y gracias a Dios lo lograron. Me acerqué a la cocina y cuál es la sorpresa al ver que estaba Rosalie también, eso quiere decir que la reunión familiar iba comenzar.

—Ya era hora que aparecieras. —dijo mi hermano sonriendo tomando chocolate caliente.

—Oigan siempre me esperan para servir chocolate es una tradición familiar. —dije en tono enojado, pero a la vez riendo

—Ío Ewar o tiento.-dijo el pequeño Jackson, haciendo puchero.

El pequeño Jackson como siempre haciendo los famosos pucheros de su mamá para disculparse por algo que había hecho mal o para conseguir lo que quería. Así que me acerqué al pequeño y lo cargué haciéndole cosquillas, me gustaba oír sus risas. De repente, sentí en cada una de mis piernas pesadas y escuche unas risillas traviesas.

—Veo que hay dos pequeñas que hicieron lo mismo, no esperaron al Tío Edward para la tradición cierto—dije viendo para abajo y encontré a mis dos sobrinas riendo.

—Veo que hay sospechosos en esta casa.-dijo Jasper riendo mientras buscaba una taza para servirme chocolate caliente.

—Pasamos una noche recordando de todo un poco, era hermoso volver a recordar nuestra niñez. Mi sobrino y sobrinas eran todo para mí, por eso los consentía demasiado, claro que sus padres me regañaban por hacerlo. Lo más que deseaba era poder casarme tener mis propios hijos para consentirlos de igual manera. Esperaba que ese sueño se hiciera realidad pronto, con ella….con Bella.

—Veo que alguien recordó mucho más que nosotros hermano. —dijo Emmett riendo, mientras Jasper reía más fuerte.

—Oigan, no es justo que se burlen de mí, además estoy pensando en mi futuro. —les dije tomando un sorbo de mi taza de chocolate. Me dirigí a la sala a sentarme, sabía que mis sobrinos me seguirían. Me senté en un sillón grande que tenía mi madre, los vi dirigirse hacia mí y sentarse en mi regazo para que les contase una historia de navidad. Comencé a relatarles una historia, mientras ellos muy atentos me miraban sin parpadear.

—Veo que el Tío Edward los duerme mas rápido que Alice y Rose. —dijo Emmett entrando a la sala.

—Para que veas que puedo controlar mejor a mis sobrinos que ustedes. —les dije señalando con el dedo a Alice y Rose.

—Oye, yo sí puedo controlar a mi hijo, lo que pasa es que tiene un tío que lo consiente más.

—Solo me reí bajito para no despertar a mis sobrinos. Mientras contemplaba su respiración, me entraban ganas de formar ya mi propia familia.

—Muy pronto los tendrás, ya lo veras. —Jasper sonriendo y viendo al pequeño Jackson.

—Eso espero hermano, eso espero. —dije con ese gran anhelo dentro de mi corazón y esperando que mi dulce Ángel, llamado Bella me aceptara como su novio y después como su futuro esposo.

—Nunca pierdas las esperanzas cuñado, algo me dice que mi prima siente lo mismo por ti y yo me voy a encargar que lo confiese con mi sesión favorita. —dijo Rose, viendo a Alice, esas miradas de mis cuñadas solo significaban una cosas, salida de compras con Bella.

—Tienes toda la razón Rose, así que voy a llamar a Bella más tarde para informarle que mañana es día de chicas—lo dijo tan segura que daba miedo.

Llamaron a Bella, claro que ella se opuso, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ir de compras. Yo sabía que esta salida tenía algo más, iban averiguar que sentía Bella por mí y eso me hacía sentir nervioso. Después de una deliciosa cena con toda mi familia, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes acostamos a los peques de la familia y después nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Estando en mi habitación, seguí pensando como seria formar una familia con la hermosa y fascinante mujer que resultaba ser Bella. Mientras pensaba, dejé que Morfeo me atrapara para poder soñar con mi hermoso ángel.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y nos seguir leyendo pronto y por cierto todas mis historias serán borradas por que tengo pensado en que sean corregidos pero esta en mente todavía las quiero un feliz marte =0)**


End file.
